With the development of wireless network transmission technology and the popularity of mobile devices, the work and services that people can obtain through the Internet become more and more popular and diverse. At present time, there is a trend in applying the Internet or network to common objects or devices, that is, the concept of the Internet of Things (IoT), in which a user can connect a common object or device with a cloud server by using a digital application, so as to manage or control the objects or devices through the cloud server and obtain corresponding information or service. Referring to FIG. 5, it is a schematic view showing the application of a device of IoT in prior art. It shows that various objects or devices, such as an air conditioner 91, a car 92, a sphygmomanometer 93, and a refrigerator 94 . . . etc, are provided with the function of accessing Internet function via WiFi or 3G, 4G in prior art, so that the objects, such as air-conditioning 91, the car 92, the sphygmomanometer 93 and the refrigerator 94, can be used to upload information to a cloud server 90 respectively.
However, in order to connect an object or device to a cloud server, an object or device must have functions of data processing and network transmission to process the tag of the object or data generated by the device into data that can be read by a cloud server, and the data is transmitted via Internet. On the other hand, most of the existing objects or devices do not have such two functions. As a result, the design and process of existing object must be significantly improved for accomplishing the purpose of the Internet of Things, and the basic cost for each unit, the cost for network connection and the cost for their maintenance will be greatly increased. Moreover, some objects or devices regarding the Internet of Things are only required to upload data of the object or device to the cloud server in one-way transmission without the need of two-way transmission between the object or device and the cloud server. In other words, for the objects or devices with such demanding, it is not necessary to provide function of accessing Internet by using WiFi or 3G, 4G because the cost of such investment is too high and is not economical.
In view of this, the present invention provides a low-energy consumption Bluetooth IoT device that is easy to assemble, and is able to overcome the above disadvantages and has the advantages of low manufacturing cost, so as to be advantageous both in the convenience for use and economical efficiency. Accordingly, the present invention is provided.